


Can I Change That?

by Anonymous



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle, Kissing, M/M, TATC, handjobs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan's never had an orgasm before.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Can I Change That?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!
> 
> As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed. 
> 
> -TATC

Mark and Ethan were in Mark’s dorm room, they were supposed to be watching Netflix, but instead Ethan ended up in Mark’s lap as Mark’s back resting against the wall behind the head of the bed. Ethan’s knees were on either side of Mark’s hips, pressing into the cheap mattress. 

Ethan's hands were tangled in Mark's dark curls as he leant down to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and longing. It had been a busy week and they were missing each other. 

Mark's warm, grounding hands were resting on Ethan's hips, holding him close to his body. Their lips worked together gently, moving in sync. 

A strong hand came up to cup Ethan’s jaw, Mark's fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Ethan’s neck. Ethan sighed softly as Mark's tongue lapped lightly at his lower lip. He gladly parted his lips and allowed Mark's tongue to glide gently along his. The sensation sent small sparks of warmth through both of them. Ethan sighed softly into Mark’s mouth, truly enjoying how his warm, strong hands reached down to cup his has softly. His hands trailed down Mark’s broad shoulders and to hook around his neck, drawing himself impossibly close. 

Ethan drew back from Mark, panting softly. Mark didn’t want to stop touching Ethan, he almost couldn’t stop. His lips reattached to Ethan’s check and down along his jaw. 

“Mark,” Ethan giggled out breathless. 

“You’re just so gorgeous,” Mark mumbled against Ethan's neck and he pressed soft, gentle kisses to the sensitive skin there. 

Mark’s hand gently trailed their way back up to Ethan’s hips and around to the front of his crotch. He gently pressed the heel of his hand where Ethan was becoming hard and hot. Ethan let out a small yelp and latched his hand to Mark’s wrist. 

“Wait,” Ethan whispered out, Mark’s hand instantly freezing at Ethan’s words. 

“Is this too far?” 

“N-No, I’ve just, I’ve never-”

“Never done anything with someone?” Mark asked softly, careful with his tone as to not embarrass Ethan. 

“Not just that, I’ve never um, I’ve never had an orgasm before,” his voice was so quiet Mark almost didn’t hear him. 

“Can I change that?” Mark asked, nudging Ethan’s chin up with his fingers from where he had dropped his gaze. 

Ethan’s face noticeably flushed at the question. He’d always dreamt of Mark touching him, even having had literal dreams of Mark touching him. He was scared, nervous of the sounds he would make or what he’d look like. 

“Only if you’re comfortable,” Mark added softly, noticing that Ethan seemed nervous. 

“I’m scared,” Ethan admitted softly. 

“Of what?” 

“Of what I could be like when...yea,” Ethan trailed off, looking away from Mark again. 

“If you’ll let me, I want to see you when you’re like that.” 

“Will you stop if I ask you to?” 

“Of course, Ethan.” 

“Okay, y-you can help me orgasm,” Ethan whispered softly, leaning back in toward Mark, brushing his lips against Mark’s. 

Mark pulled back before Ethan could really kiss him, cupping Ethan’s cheek in his hand. Ethan trembled slightly as Mark gave him an intense look, staring into his eyes. The look sent molten heat through Ethan’s body, Mark’s pupils were blown wide, bordering on a lustful look. 

“Only if you want to, Ethan,” Mark said seriously. 

“I-I want to,” he whimpered, squirming in his lap. 

Mark took Ethan’s chin with his forefinger and thumb again, maintaining eye contact before asking in a deep voice, “Can I take your shirt off baby boy?”

Ethan nodded quickly, not being able to form words as Mark’s deep honey voice melted his brain cells. 

Mark’s hand slipped up under his shirt, pushing the fabric up and over his head. Ethan instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, hiding his body from Mark. No one has ever seen him shirtless, much less naked. 

“Don’t hide from me,” Mark whispered softly, gently pulling Ethan’s arms away from his body. 

When Ethan’s body was exposed again, Mark trailed his hands over the gorgeous skin with feather light touches. He took his time admiring his boyfriends body, every freckle, scar, and mark on his skin. He thought Ethan was absolutely gorgeous, borderlining an utter work of art. He couldn’t help but lean down and press gentle kisses to his exposed collarbones and chest. 

“That feels nice,” Ethan said softly, stroking Mark’s hair as he continued to pepper Ethan’s skin with kisses. 

“May I?” Mark whispered, ghosting a hand over Ethan’s forming hard on. 

“You can do whatever you want,” Ethan assured quietly. “I’ll stop you if I don’t feel comfortable.” 

Mark hummed in response, pressing his hand down into Ethan’s erection. He let out a shaky breath at the feeling, he’d never experienced this kind of pleasure. It made him feel tingly and on edge almost. It was wonderful. 

“Stand up for me?” Mark asked Ethan, pulling back to look at him again. 

Ethan nodded and stood from the bed, feet landing shakily on the floor as he stared at his boyfriend. Mark gently pushed his sweatpants down and then his boxers followed. Ethan’s face flushed a deep red as his body was fully exposed. He had a gorgeous cock, slender and long, dripping precome. Mark felt proud of himself for getting Ethan so flustered. 

Mark sat back on the bed, motioning for Ethan to join him again. He gently maneuvered Ethan to sit between his legs, his back to his chest and his head resting back comfortably on his shoulder. 

“Are you comfortable?” Mark asked despite Ethan having told him he would communicate any kind of discomfort. 

“Y-Yes, just,” Ethan hesitated, and Mark gave him the chance to figure out his thoughts. “Just embarrassed, I guess? Is my body normal?”

“You’re absolutely fucking gorgeous,” Mark assured him quietly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Ethan’s neck. 

  
He couldn’t help himself but to touch Ethan’s entire body again. His warm hands trailed down over Ethans arms, over his hips and his stomach. Ethan’s body trembled softly as Mark’s hands slipped between his thighs, kneading the soft skin there gently. It sent sparks of heat through his groin and his cock twitching with the anticipation to be touched. 

“M-Mark, please touch me,” Ethan requested shyly. 

“My pleasure,” Mark responded, trailing his index finger up the length of Ethan’s erection, purposely smearing the precome over the head. 

Mark drug his palm over the pooling liquid and wrapped his fingers around Ethan. He stroked him slowly, Ethan’s breath shaky as he stared down his body. He could see the muscles in his stomach twitching softly as he watched Mark’s hand move over him, the head of his cock peeking out on every downward stroke. 

“M- _ more.” _

Mark complied, squeezing tighter around Ethan. He arched his back and groaned out to the ceiling at the feeling of Mark’s tight hand around him. 

“ _ Oh,” _ Ethan sighed softly, catching his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Feel good?” Mark asked teasingly, his lips against Ethan’s ear. 

“So good,” Ethan breathed. 

Mark continued stroking Ethan, picking up his pace and then slowing down as Ethan’s breath became erratic. He repeated the pattern over and over again until Ethan was near tears, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

“Mark, I feel weird,” Ethan mumbled, biting his knuckle to stifle the moans bubbling in his throat. 

“Weird like what? Tell me,” Mark instructed in a husk, pulling Ethan’s hand from his mouth. 

“I feel  _ hot _ and like there’s pressure in my dick,” Ethan whimpered pathetically. 

“That means you’re close, baby,” Mark whispered against his neck. 

Mark swiped his thumb over the head of Ethan’s cock, causing his boyfriend to jolt up and arch his back. He moaned Mark’s name to the ceiling, chanting it over and over again. It was all that could consume his mind was  _ MarkMarkMark.  _ He was at his complete mercy. 

“You sound so gorgeous,” Mark groaned, hiding his own face in Ethan’s shoulder. 

With his free hand, Mark reached down and cupped Ethan’s balls gently, massaging them softly. Ethan moaned like he could hardly handle it and it was true. He could barely handle and process the pleasure he was feeling. His mind was going fuzzy and numb, lost to Mark’s touches. 

“Mark - I,-” 

“Let go,” Mark husked into his ear, digging his thumb into the head of Ethan’s cock. 

Ethan’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a choked moan as the heat between his hips finally exploded. Mark stroked him through the orgasm, dragging it out as long as possible. Ethan looked down at his body, his come smeared over Mark’s hand and his lower stomach. He groaned as he watched and felt his cock twitch in oversensitivity. As he came back to reality, he could feel Mark’s erection pressing into his lower back. 

With jelly limbs, Ethan pushed himself up to one side, his head against Mark’s ribs. 

“I want to watch you,” Ethan panted out, still trying to catch his breath. 

Mark didn’t hesitate in pulling himself out of his own sweatpants. He quickly wrapped the hand that was covered in Ethan’s come around his erection. He quickly pumped himself, already so close to the edge. Watching Ethan come and being the one to bring him to his first orgasm was the most amazing thing Mark had ever experienced. Ethan’s squirming body over his brought him close to the edge, he just needed a couple of minutes of stroking. 

Ethan watched in awe as Mark got himself off, groaning his name. Ethan carefully reached out and touched Mark’s balls in the same way he had done to him. That was the last straw for Mark, the action forcing his orgasm to rip through him, grunts leaving his lips as he exploded into his own hand and over his shirt. Ethan licked his lips as he watched Mark come. 

Mark reached down to tug Ethan up to his chest, not caring about the mess on either of them. They shared a long, lazy kiss in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

“That was perfect,” Ethan whispered, praising Mark.

“Thank you for being comfortable with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see anything in particular? Maybe in this story or in a one shot? Or just have something you want to say anonymously?
> 
> Comment below or drop it in my [Tumblr!](https://tatc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO Since I post anonymously, check out [Ao3 Feed Crankiplier](https://ao3feed-crankiplier.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for any new posts. I'll start putting TATC in the tags!
> 
> -TATC


End file.
